Emergency vehicles (e.g., ambulances, fire apparatuses, etc.) are designed according to various customer requirements. By way of example, a municipality may require that a fire apparatus have seating for three passengers or that the cab include provisions for the storage of certain equipment. By way of another example, a municipality may require that a fire apparatus include seats positioned in a particular arrangement. Seats are traditionally mounted in specific locations within the cab, according to the customer's requirements, and secured with brackets welded to the cab structure. Altering the position of the seat requires a partial remanufacture of the cab assembly (e.g., removing existing brackets and welding in new brackets, etc.). Such remanufacture is expensive and is often completed by the original equipment manufacturer. The original equipment manufacturer may also need to conduct additional testing to verify that the modified fire apparatus satisfies various governing standards, such as those set forth by the National Fire Protection Association. Despite this deficiency, emergency vehicles often include non-adjustable seats mounted with brackets fixed to a rear wall of the cab.